Who's turn
by EternalVampiress
Summary: Jaina and Zekk, my all time fave couple are at it again. Its not completely obvious they share feelings,or do they? But when in a mess theres one question... whos turn is it to rescue who? Im no good at summaries sorry. READ!IM not giving it away!REVIEW!
1. My turn

I dont own star wars, george lucas does. I dont own the young jedi knights... the author of the young jedi knights does. I dont own jaya, zekk, or anyone else to come. i dont own any of them so dont sue this poor author starting out in life. thanks a bunch!

Zekk woke up, bleary eyed, swollen, and bloody but alive. Most of him was in one piece. He couldn't say the same for the skin that had been gouged by numerous shoves of a vibroblade. His hair was stiff with crusted blood but was still intact. Oh how Zekk loved his hair. Zekk loved his hair, peckhum, and… Jaina. Oh how her brandy colored eyes compelled him. Zekk closed his eyes and imagined her long brown hair against his neck, her eyes stuck by the complexion of his own, the curves and slenderness of her body and how she bulked when he blew beneath her hair and in her ear. Zekk shook away his own sullen images and attempted to get up only to find that the terrorizing he had been dealt came with a harsh price… a broken ankle that had been harshly shackled to the wall. Zekk groaned and leaned back against the wall finally letting out a vicious howl. Where was Jaina? Had she been caught too? Whos turn was it to rescue who? Zekk stifled a reluctant giggle at the last idea and finally laid his head against the bench. Sleep came only to easy thanks to the poison that had been on the vibroblade.

Jaina flew through the sky in her x-wing. Oh how she felt Zekk's pain! She just wanted to find him. Just wanted to get to Zekk and get back to the Jedi academy and on with her next mission. The pack of 'wings that followed her didn't want her to find him though., they wanted her to surrender, and then they wanted her to die. Which was exactly why she wasn't going to surrender. Jaina let out a long string of Wookie curses as her shields fell and missile after missile hit her wing. The cockpits door burst off and a steady rain of fire seared through Jaina's shoulder. With an agonizing scream she melded her own pain with Zekk's as she took her x-wing towards the ground, feeling the blood trickle down her back. She couldnt just go out like this, she needed to helpZekk! Jaina fought, foughtthebone dizzying pain that racked her lungs, and heart, making her breath to the rythm of herheart... too fast. Jaina was freaking out,she was a fighter yes, but she couldntfight thejedi of death. Jaina pulledherjoystick back and arched her neck and screamed, howled in pain. "AH SITH SITH SITHHHHHH!" Jainalet out an ironic giggle... "I hope Zekk heard that!" Jaina's vision blurred and theDizziness overcame Jaina and she knew nothing but blackness.

Zekk's eyes flew open and his back arched in pain. Now Jaina was in trouble too. They were in a whole lot of trouble. Zekk crawled to his knees. Now he realized it was his turn to save Jaina… So he had to get his pathetic butt off the ground and find an escape… After he escaped his shackle. Zekk pulled and pulled to no release. The shackle was firm…Zekk collapsed again. His pain and Jaina's subconscious pain was just too much for his wounded pride. If only it were Jaina's turn to rescue HIM. He had never told Jaya he loved her but he did. he loved her more than anything else. "Your a jedi Zekk. Pull yourself together. Do it for Jaya." Zekk got to his knees once more.


	2. Breakthrough

Zekk sat on his knees and concentrated on the chain links that held him fast to the wall. He wasn't sure how he was going to break them, he just knew he had to for Jaya's sake. She meant so much to him. So much he never realized about her suddenly sprang into his head. The perfect slant of her eyebrows, the royalty in her noble nose, the perfect curvature of her lips, and even the scar that scraped across her lean, tan stomach, due to his own mistake over the summer with his lightsaber. Zekk focused all those emotions on those chain links, all of the force he could muster up, all of his power as both the days of his dark jedi and light jedi training. It worked, the chain bent. Zekk smiled with giddiness. It worked! the chain BENT! He would be out of this mess soon. He would do anything for Jaya. Zekk focused on the chain again. The time he almost slayed his Jaya with his lightsaber sprang into his mind. That bright blood colored saber wavering above her head... slowly, slowly descending. A million metal tangs sounded around the small dungeon. Zekk's eyes sprang open and he fell backwards, free of the chain. "Eat that Sith breaths! Your chain can't hold ME! Im ZEKK! Im a JEDI!" Zekk jumped to his feet only to crumple again... broken ankle. He sat on the ground, attempting to get up again, attempting but failing in utter defeat. As soon as he admitted that defeat he suddenly heard his old master Brakiss's laughter rang in his ears. "I have got my darkest knight back at last. That's it m' boy. Taste defeat, be angry, for you shall never see your Jaya again, I shan't let you. Alas, my darkest knight has returned." Zekk did as he was bid. He let his emotions roll. Anger, defeat, grief, tears, and hatred for this man who had turned him away.

Jaina was awake again, but not having a good time getting about being awake. Her eyes were swollen, her limbs caked with blood, her hair drenched in sweat, feet swollen, knee shattered, arm broken, body gouged, bloody, broken. Jaina was awake, yes, but she didn't want to be. Her own exsistence hurt her at this point. "Ah Sith... How in Vader am I going to get out of this stupid X WING! Jaina looked around at her crashed x wing, smashed in, crushed. Her dear ship wasn't coming back, not without SERIOUS mechanics... "Ah Zekk were going to have a sithspawn of a time fixing this mess." Jaina flipped her comm link, testing her luck, hoping to Yoda that the force was with her. It was. "This is Jaina Solo, Imperial Mission Interceptor. Come in Mission Control! Uncle Luke? Anakin? DAD!" No one answered her. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" "My dear Jaina all is well. Report your coordinates and i shall send a ship." Jaina should have questioned the voice but she didn't. If someone was going to get her out of this ship then she gladly accepted.

Zekk sat back in his chains in agony. Not because he was hurt but because his master had broken into Jaya's comm link, she had surrendered her coordinates, and now Brakiss had sent out his dark jedi. Jaya was going to be forced to join the dark side. Unless Zekk could fix this all up and rescue his Jaya... while back in chains, broken ankle, and under the nose of a dark jedi... "Not simple, not simple at all," Zekk muttered. 


End file.
